


【穆卓ABO】浆果 01

by Muzhuo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Jì Jǐngwú/Yóu Shìxīng, Lu xia/Qiao chen, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì (Prince of Tennis 2019)





	【穆卓ABO】浆果 01

“你们在这里等我？”穆司阳夜跑必经的路上遇到了乔晨和路夏。两人的样子一看就不是偶遇，而是等了一会儿，像是有很重要的事要当面说。  
“队长，我们….”乔晨和路夏对望一眼，路夏开口了：“我们今天碰到卓治学长了，他回来了。”

即使在分开许久后，他的消息也不应该由别人来传达给自己。这是穆司阳在夜跑的路上碰到路夏和乔晨后，知道他们在这里特地等待自己只是为了告诉自己那个人的下落时唯一的想法。 

穆司阳虽然赛程很忙，但只要是中国的重要节日，他总会回南京，1月底澳网刚结束，他就回来了。作为刚刚进网坛的新人，已经在澳网打进了8强，算是非常亮眼的成绩了，本应该继续留在澳洲观赛吸取经验，但临近春节，一方面是为了陪伴家人，一方面也是希望过年过节的时候那个人也会回国，两个人好见上一面，自己也有机会把没有说清的事情说清。

穆司阳是一个Alpha,而他的前男友卓治，是当时育青三年级唯一一个Omega。当然穆司阳到现在还不认识为卓治是他的前任，在他心里卓治永远是他的现任。当然其他人并不这么认为，在所有熟识的朋友眼里穆司阳和卓治是一对”已经分手的情侣“。卓治已经离开两年又七个月零二十九天了。穆司阳不愿意去回忆幼稚的分手原因，他现在脑中常常回忆起的，是卓治那时在更衣室分化时湿漉漉朝他求助的眼睛和满室酸酸甜甜的浆果香气，没有人想到育青的天才会分化成一个稀有的Omega。但穆司阳却早早有预感，他的卓治软软白白的，聪明温柔又特别，分化成Omega太正常了，当时作为卓治的正牌男友穆司阳，采取了非常正人君子的手段，仅仅只是临时标记了卓治，把卓治送回了家，并且和双方父母商量好，等卓治考上大学，穆司阳的职业选手道路也稳定下来，两人在正式标记然后申请结婚。期间碰上发情期用临时标记解决就可以，反正会定期见面。当是设想得很完美的穆司阳现在后悔不已，要是那时候凭着一股冲动过标记了卓治就好了，大不了被父母打一顿，有了这层联系，卓治就不会这么轻易地离开了。离开这么久，发情期靠抑制剂度过的话一定很难受，穆司阳想到这一层就会心疼。两年前那次幼稚的吵架后，卓治留下了分手的短讯，便去了英国留学，也不和国内任何朋友联系，他没有换手机号和邮箱，就是不回任何信息，穆司阳联系过卓治的家人，卓宇不愿与他说话，卓治的姐姐卓美美为难的说，卓治不允许她透露他在英国的地址，有缘份的话总能继续下去。

穆司阳知道卓治的家人还在这里，总会回来的，但是没想到他就是真的死都不联系自己，要不是被乔晨和路夏碰到他还不知道。

乔晨和路夏是特地等在他夜跑的路上的，这两人从高中时候有什么事都写在脸上，乔晨是一个beta，路夏是一个alpha，两个人在一起也很久了，有时候穆司阳会很羡慕他们，两个吵吵闹闹一路走来却从来没有分开过，反而像他和卓治这样一直甜蜜温和然而一次吵起来却分崩离析。

穆司阳正想着要不要直接去卓治家里找他的时候。乔晨扭扭捏捏地开口了：“队长，卓治学长他…..不是一个人回来的。”  
穆司阳愣了愣，看了一眼路夏，路夏低下头不敢看他，压了下帽子：”我们今天在兴隆学长的店里碰到卓治学长了，我们三个商量考虑了一下还是先跟队长你说下，卓治学长他有了…..”  
穆司阳面无表情的打断了：“很晚了，你们早点回去吧。”说着转身跑回了家。

乔晨搂了搂路夏的肩膀：“相信队长，他不会有事的。”  
“我不是担心队长，我担心卓治学长。”  
“卓治学长能有什么事？”  
“跟你说，你也不懂啦！走啦，吃夜宵去！”  
“那去吃炸鸡汉堡好不好。”  
“先走再说！”

穆司阳跑了一阵子后在家门口直喘气，路夏的后半句他跟不敢听卓治不是一个人回来的，会让路夏和乔晨担心到要当面跟他打预防针，无非是卓治有了新男友，甚至是一个标记了他的伴侣，更甚者两人已经结婚。他想不出其他的可能性也无法欺骗自己。

这一晚上他都没有睡着，他开始异常怀念卓治那酸甜的浆果味道，怀念卓治为他的手臂掉的眼泪，怀念卓治为他撑的雨伞为他送的炒饭还有他们一起看过的流星 。越怀念越万分后悔和卓治交往期间没有把他标记了，也后悔自己为什么不直接冲去英国把伦敦翻一遍或许就能找到卓治呢？他那么了解卓治，能看出卓治喜欢什么样的咖啡馆什么样的书店，说不定就能偶遇呢？穆司阳就这么睁着眼睛到了天亮。上午他还是打着精神出门了，如果要鲜血非要正视的话，他也总要做到。

他打算先去一家和卓治常去的进口超市，那里有一种印度产的辣椒酱，卓治非常喜欢。去见面的话总要带点礼物。如果卓治真的有了新的生活，他再痛苦也要表现得大方一点。

进口超市因为价格昂贵的关系人非常少，穆司阳熟门熟路的走到调味料区，在调味料的货架走道前放着一部婴儿车，里面躺着一个约莫六七个月的宝宝，头发软软卷卷还是棕色的，眼睛大大一看就是个混血宝宝，穆司阳虽然对小孩不感兴趣，但这个宝宝特别漂亮也忍不住多看了两眼。正准备走到货架前，货架前却蹲了一个他再熟悉不过的身影。

“啊！终于找到了，怎么放在最下面了，以前都是在最上层的呀，难道不好卖吗？明明这么好吃。”卓治念叨着拿起自己心爱的辣酱，直起身就看到直直望着自己的前男友。

“司阳，好久不见。”  
穆司阳看着他，他的外表一点也没有变化，还是那样的发型，那样雪白的皮肤，那样柔软的笑容。穆司阳看着他走上前推着那部婴儿车，脑袋里嗡嗡作响。早知道还不如昨天让路夏把话说完，不然今天的刺激也不会这么大。

卓治笑盈盈地看着他，仿佛从来没有离开也什么都没有改变，然而他已经闻不到他身上的浆果气息，几次努力下来穆司阳真的想放弃了，他的卓治也许真的不再是他的了。穆司阳不知道该和卓治说什么的时候，婴儿车里的宝宝突然哭了起来，卓治只好左手拿着辣酱，右手单手抱起孩子哄着。穆司阳看着他熟练的动作，这是他这辈子最心酸的时刻了，他的卓治真的长大了，但是可能和他再也没有关系了。

“我帮你买。”穆司阳拿过他手中的辣酱，“你看好孩子。”  
卓治看着他结账，把包装精美的纸袋递到自己面前：“司阳….”  
“我还有事，先走了。”穆司阳一刻也不愿意多留，推开门匆匆走了。卓治怀里的宝宝还哭闹不停，他看着穆司阳匆匆离去的背影，抿了抿嘴。

这一天的纪景梧很忙，上午11点有个很重要的会议，公司里的高管都要做很重要的报告。当某位高管在作报告时，纪景梧的手机亮了一下，凭着直觉觉得是游世星的消息，一看名字果然是，偷偷把手机挪到桌子下点开了阅读，不是他期待中甜蜜调笑的语言，不过也让他很感兴趣。  
游：你见过上午11点买醉的穆司阳吗？  
纪：有瓜直说。  
游：卓治回来了。  
纪：那不挺好，守得云开见月明了。  
游：卓治不是一个人回来了，还带着一个孩子。  
纪：这么酷？这两人还能上演分手后我偷偷给你生个孩子的戏码？看不出啊！  
游：孩子才半岁大的样子。  
纪景梧愣了一会儿，这才反应过来：靠，才半岁，那指定不是穆司阳的啊。  
游：没错，你说穆司阳要不要疯。  
纪：天才厉害啊，一回来就这么大顶绿帽子送给给穆司阳。那位现在怎么样？  
游：我给你买你最喜欢的那家蛋糕的时候碰到了他，魂不守舍的样子，就把他带回来了家，现在你的龙舌兰都快被他喝完了。  
纪：那现在怎么办？  
游：你要不要找卓治聊聊，把这问题解决下，大不了好聚好散。  
纪：我一个有alpha伴的alpha去找一个带着小孩的omega合适吗？  
游：找他们育青的唐佳乐一起呗！我现在要去抢救你最后一瓶龙舌兰。  
纪景梧合上手机，吃瓜的兴奋感，对穆司阳的同情，对卓治的惊叹混合在他脑子里，抬起头发现高管们带着责备的眼神看着他这个开会时和恋人发短信的年轻总裁。脸上一红，咳了一声：“继续继续啊。”


End file.
